¿AMNESIA?
by Duxto
Summary: SER O NO SER E AÍ EL LA CUESTIÓN, Y LA GRAN PREGUNTA ES ¿QUIEN SOY? ¿SI NO SOY QUIEN PENSÉ QUE SERIA ENTONCES QUIEN SOY? . SUENA ABSURDO PERO EN ALGUNOS CASOS TIENE SENTIDO DESPUÉS DE DESCUBRIR LO QUE HAY DETRÁS. DESPUÉS DE TODO UNA GRAN BÚSQUEDA PARA AVERIGUARLO NO SUENA TAN LOCO Y MAS AHORA QUE ESTOY APUNTO DE DESCUBRIRLO


**_Antes que nada muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer este que es mi primer fanfic espero sea de su agrado. Como sabrán todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko y todo lo que aquí se lea es una de tantas historias creadas con el fin de entretener y sin fines de lucro._**

**_Sin más que mencionar espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo._**

**_¿Amnesia?_**

Capitulo 1

Hay momentos de la vida que una mala decisión o situación hace que deseemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, olvidar todo o solo ese amargo recuerdo incluyendo lo que has vivido asta ese momento, pero no es una muy buena opción ya que también olvidarás a todos a aquellos que has conocido en el camino de la vida como tus padres, hermanos, familiares y amigos , etc. Pero en ocasiones las circunstancias no siempre van a tu favor y tu no decides olvidar eres obligado a hacerlo como me pasó.

la vida o mejor dicho el destino es bastante impredecible es lo bello del aquí y el ahora, aunque también tiene contras, algunas muy terribles que quisieras detener el tiempo o regresarlo y poder cambiar un instante de este.

Lo que me ha venido pasando en estos últimos días hace que valga la pena todo lo que me a pasado en estos largos años, Recorrer medio Japón para encontrar pistas no es nada fácil como te lo plantean las películas. Pero bueno todo está valiendo la pena o al menos eso me parece………..

Bien por el momento me encuentro tirado con la cara de lleno en el suelo y una gran herida en el brazo izquierdo, múltiples golpes apenas puedo moverme por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

A mí alrededor se levanta un gran palacio en ruinas y que está unido a la falda de una montaña, por lo que me contaron tiene unos miles de años y sinceramente parece que el tiempo no a transcurrido aquí en lo más mínimo a excepción de el polvo y las hojas de los árboles que lo rodean.

La luz del sol agonizante me ciega un poco la mirada y no puedo apreciar lo que sucede a mí alrededor solo me oriento por el sonido, lo cual no me dice mucho ya que solo escucho golpes y gritos entre dolor y desesperación.

Mientras que todo a mi alrededor da muchas vueltas, a la distancia gritan mi nombre o bueno ese creo que es ya que no estoy muy seguro desde asé mucho tiempo no se cual es, solo escucho voces y gritos. Solo me importa una que sigue repitiendo insistente mente mi nombre, al parecer se escucha demasiado angustiada, quizás asustada por mi estado. La verdad no lo sé solo me encuentro allí sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras poco a poco pierdo el conocimiento. sé que quizás sea mis últimos minutos de vida no lo voy a negar estoy en las últimas...

Siento la sangre salir de mi cuerpo sin poder hacer nada al respecto…….

También las ganas de contestar " todo está bien" con una sonrisa para no preocupar tanto a los observadores pero ni eso……

Quisiera mentirles diciéndoles "voy a estar bien" y observar como se marchan para salvarse pero no puedo, ni un gemido sale de mi agonizante cuerpo, "patético" soy patético no puedo proteger a nadie en mis condiciones y aún siento las ganas y la necesidad de hacerlo.

Ahora que sé que mi fin se acerca solo deseo ver la cara de esa hermosa chica que sigue gritando mi nombre sin cesar. Llamándome con la vos chillona y entrecortada. ¿Que le pasa acaso de verdad le importó demasiado como para llegar al punto de casi desgarrar su garganta solo para que la mire?

Mmmm no lo sé pero espero que así sea. ya que quiero llevarme eso en la mente y corazón.

Su hermoso rostro...

Poco a poco siento como pierdo el conocimiento y todo va quedando en el silencio solo un gran silencio. La verdad tengo miedo está todo oscuro y no sé ve nada alrededor, ni una pequeña luz solo una inmensa oscuridad continuada por el silencio Y me encuentro flotando en un infinito vacío del cual no miro principio ni fin………

De pronto escucho un sollozo en medio de aquel abismo – no me dejes sola por favor, te necesito……-

Como si de un sueño se tratara todo a mi alrededor se ilumina y recuperó la conciencia. Sigo en el suelo y trato de abrir los ojos pero no, esto no puede acabar así, aún no todavía me queda una última cosa que hacer y es matar a ese maldito que se atrevió a tocarla. Necesito moverme...

Debo moverme...

Vamos tú puedes...

Debo hacer algo tengo que hacer algo.

Lo intento linda chica pero no... No puedo...

Ni un solo músculo reacciona a la petición de mi cerebro ¿acaso si estoy demasiado agotado?

Con un demonio muévete pedazo de idiota. As algo debes levantarte y salvarla ya que solo tú puedes. ¡Vamos vamos!...

Levántate vamos por favor, por favor...

Aunque lo intente con toda mi rabia nada...

Nada...

¿Quizás te interese saber quién soy , que estoy haciendo y como termine en esta situación verdad?

Te estarás preguntando quién soy, qué es lo que estoy asiendo, cuántos años tengo y demás preguntas,

Muy bien mi nombre es un misterio para mí también, cómo mi edad, de dónde vengo, quienes son mis padres y también con que propósito estoy aquí.

Siempre me limito a cualquier pregunta de esas con un "no lo se". Ya está desgastada esa frase desde ase más de cuatro años ya casi cinco.

Es gracioso si te pones a pensar porque es la respuesta que muchos dan cuando estás en aprietos o cuando te preguntan por algo o alguien. Muchos lo asen porque les da pereza pensar o son distraídos. Pero en mi caso odio demasiado esa frase ya que siempre la digo y llevo mucho tiempo diciéndola. Me llena de ira y frustración con tan solo pensarla.

Ya que te as quedado asta este punto que quizás consideres un intro o un prólogo te diré cómo es que llegue a este punto de estar muriendo lentamente y sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

Es algo injusta la vida si me lo preguntas pero no voy a renegar por ello porque en estos 5 años han sido muy complicados pero me la vivido bien y más ase un par de semanas cuando conocí a está linda chica. Si la misma que grita mi nombre. No no les hablare de ella en este momento pero guarden ansias que ya llegara su hora.

Bueno...

Hace unos cinco años atrás cuando descubrí que no sabía nada de nada me encontraba como en este momento recostado en el suelo y con varios golpes pero nada mortal. "Si ya se ya se", parece que me gusta estar en esta posición pero sepan que para mi no es nada grato.

Mi primer recuerdo que tengo fue cuando desperté el día "cero", así lo ya me dadas las circunstancias.

Una corriente de aire frío me erizo la piel al mismo tiempo que una luz tocaba de manera radical mi rostro lo cual hizo que me despertara de golpe. Al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo inconsciente en aquel lugar que incluso podría jurar que tenía polvo encima pero mentiría al decir que me percate de ello a primer momento.

Recuerdo que me senté desconcertada y trate de averiguar en donde me encontraba, Para mi sorpresa estaba apenas amaneciendo el cielo con un tono entre naranja y violeta dejaba ver todo a mi alrededor, enfrente de mi se levantaban unos gigantescos árboles que con su tamaño me impedían ver más allá, y como si todo el mundo dejara de estar en silencio pude escuchar el cantar de las aves, el sonido que produce el viento al chocar en las copas de los árboles y algunos ruidos que no pude saber que eran en realidad el ruido del agua fluyendo llamó mas mi atención ya que a mí lado izquierdo corría un río no muy grande pero lo suficiente fuerte como para arrastrar cualquier cosa que entrara en el, a mi lado derecho continuaba la subida de aquella montaña la cual dejaba de ser verde y comenzaba a tornarse gris en gran parte por falta de vegetación.

Me levanté para poder observar mejor mi entorno, con dificultad pude ponerme en pie ya que tenía unas marcas de moretones en todo el cuerpo y una pequeña abertura en el labio, di unos cuantos pasos para llegar al río que más bien se convertía en cascada a unos metros más adelante y debajo de ella se anchaba un río que parecía no tener fin, además muchos árboles enormes que se extendían por kilómetro y kilómetro dese donde me encontraba, a donde mirara solo eso podía ver un mar verde infinito a mi parecer. A unos dos metros del aquel lugar encontré unas pequeñas manchas de sangre las cuales estaban regadas por doquier en la inmensa roca de la cual me avía levantado.

En ese momento sentí un escalofrío que recorría todo mi cuerpo no del frío de la mañana más bien por la sensación de miedo.

al revisarme me di cuanta que no me pertenecían.- gracias a dios- me dije a mi misma mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Nuevamente sentí una corriente de aire la cual se coló asta mis huesos y me hizo llevar las manos a mis frágiles hombros frotando de arriba a abajo tratando de darme un poco de calor sin mucho éxito, pues lo único que llevaba puesto era una camisa muy grande de color azul con algunos cortes mínimos en ella, unos pantalones negros también con cortes y un par de zapatos ligeros manchados por lodo. "Lo más adecuado para pasar cualquier nevada" ¿no lo creen?

Busque con la mirada alrededor tratando de encontrar al dueño de la sangre ya fuera animal o persona pero no había nadie solo me encontraba sola en medio de las grandes, colosales, imponentes y solitarias montañas. Se me ocurrió gritar para ver si avía llegado sola o acompañada y si ese fuese el caso ¿donde estaba mi acompañante? O ¿Quizás la sangre le pertenecía a el? No lo sabía pero no había tiempo que perder.

Grité por ayuda asta que mi garganta me empezó a doler pero nadie contesto y lo que también me quedo claro es que no creo que nadie me haya escuchado por la altura y el sonido de la cascada.

Así que nuevamente camine con trabajo hacia la cascada y allí me lave la cara la cual tenía llena de tierra y mi pelo que estaba cubierto con lodo, di un pequeño grito al llevarme la sorpresa de que el agua estaba demasiado helada lo cuan provocó nuevamente que mi piel se erizara al contacto con el líquido. Cuando termine de asearme me decidí ir en búsqueda de alguien que pudiera apoyarme con mi problema.

Baje la montaña caminando con trabajo ya que las contusiones me molestaban pero nada que no me dejara proseguir mi camino siguiendo el río cuesta abajo creyendo encontrar a alguien, el descenso no diría que fue tan fácil siguiendo una pequeña vereda apenas visible y que la verdad me costaba demasiado seguir gracias a la vegetación del bosque, como si un dejabu se tratara podría jurar que conocía de antemano ese camino aunque la verdad pensé varias veces que me había perdido, en aquel sitio se respiraba paz, armonía y el cantar de las aves junto con el sonido del entorno tocaban una hermosa melodía perfecta para aquel momento, la yerba un poco alta, los arbusto, algunos hongos y los árboles de diversos tamaños con tonos de colores tanto en sus troncos como en sus hojas llenaban el sitio con una magnificencia gloriosa.

Aún contándote esto la verdad me importaba un comino eso ya que tenía en mente solo un fin en ese momento y era llegar a ese río, algunos crujidos sonaban de ven en cuando bajó la suela de mi calzado sacándome de mi mar de pensamientos e infinidad de dudas, el fluir de agua me indicaba que me acercaba a mi primer objetivo y con el cual emprendería un largo viaje que más tarde descubriría.

Al llegar a la orilla del río me hinque para refrescarme y beber de el, estimo que camine unas tres horas continuas rodeándolo por el bosque, me levanté y me acerque a el árbol más próximo para descansar un par de minutos bajo su sombra, los pies me dolían un poco pero sentía más cansancio por los golpes que tenía marcados en el cuerpo los cuales no les había prestado atención hasta ese momento, sentada debajo de aquel gigante mire a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna otra vereda o camino que me conducirá algún poblado pero creo que ese día no era el ideal para mí, un sonido más grave me saco nuevamente de mis pensamientos se trataba de mi estómago el cual me suplicaba comida inmediata, me levanté lentamente y con dolores pero con un propósito más ahora conseguir comida y con suerte ayuda.

Camine por horas pero como era de suponerse nadie a la vista y tampoco encontraba algo con lo cual calmar mi estómago que estaba más que impaciente, el clima parecía perfecto en la sombra fresco y bajo la luz del día me sentía asada, ya era pasado de medio día y seguía caminando sin rumbo más que siguiendo el rio. La verdad no sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer al no recordar absolutamente nada y cuando digo nada es exactamente eso "nada" como ya lo explique antes, Solo me limitaba a caminar con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien o por lo menos algo que comer, pare en un par de ocasiones para descansar y beber agua del rio, en ocasiones me parecía escuchar ruidos en los alrededores y grite varias veces por ayuda sin recibir respuesta alguna, eventualmente perdía la esperanza y el miedo comenzaba a invadirme.

La noche caía y todo el bosque quedaba en penumbras, la luna apenas se levantaba en la lejanía trayendo consigo una mar de estrellas que se presentaba una a una mientras moría el ocaso, también la temperatura descendía gradualmente al punto de penetrar mi piel y colarse a mis huesos sin que pudiera impedirlo.

Para este punto el hambre que sentía era insoportable asta el apunto de darme por vencida y creo desfallecer literalmente, fue cuando a lo lejos enfoque con problemas una tienda de campaña no muy lejos de mi posición, caminando a paso rápido y con precaución temiendo alguna trampa, para empezar no sabía porque desperté en aquel lugar tampoco quién me llevo o si por voluntad propia llegue asta aquel sitio ¿Qué pasó para no recordar nada y estar toda golpeada?, También no lo voy a negar sentí un gran alivio al pensar que estaba salvada pero al parecer nada estaba a mi favor. Llegue exaltada y jadeando buscando al dueño de aquel lugar pero nada, estaba abandonado...

Me lleve un gran alivio como también desilusión, nuevamente me encontraba sola pero ahora con una nueva oportunidad para sobrevivir un día mas.

El campamento estaba abandonado De esto me percate al ver lo que alguna vez fue una fogata la cual tenía indicios de no haber alumbrado en unos días y mas al acercarme a la tienda de campaña la cual estaba llena de polvo tanto afuera como adentro, en el interior solo se encontraba una mochila un poco gastada como empolvada y también tenía algunos parches, la empecé revisar rogándole a dios encontrar algo de comer. para mí alegría encontré en su interior unas sopas instantánea, sin pensarme dos veces corrí fuera de la tienda a juntar ramitas para luego colocarlas en el circulo de piedra y a continuación las encendí, después corrí al río para llenar un pequeño pocillo y ponerlo a calentarlo en la pequeña fogata que avía improvisado también con el afán de conseguir un poco de calor. Después de cenar un par de sopas me encontraba satisfecha y demasiado cansada, para esas horas el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y lleno de estrellas pero la luna era mi única compañera.

Decidí pasar la noche en ese lugar con ilusiones de que a la mañana siguiente el dueño de la tienda regresara y me salvara, a mi alrededor se notaban las sombras de los árboles las cuales danzaban al compás de una melodía casi silenciosa provocada por mi fogata, esto me provocaba miedo ya que estar en ese lugar y en penumbras era muy escalofriante. Estuve unos minutos quieta escuchando el sonido del los árboles, el fluir del río y algunos animales nocturnos, unos aullidos de lobos o eso creí provocaron que diera un pequeño salto en mi lugar, me levanté rápidamente corrí a la tienda, mire a mi alrededor creyendo que posiblemente alguno de ellos me estaba asechando desde las sombras, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí directo a la tienda como si mi vida dependiera de ello, la cerré por dentro y continuación me metí en una bolsa de dormir que había preparado mientras esperaba me el agua hirviese, en la seguridad de aquel saco me cubrí asta la cabeza imaginándome miles de escenarios donde yo era atacada por lobos, monstruos o algo parecido para después ser devorada viva, cerrando fuerte los ojos esperaba quedarme dormida en algún momento y para mí fortuna ocurrió no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida solo sé que dormí bastante bien y a mi parecer parecía que no avía dormido así en varias noches.


End file.
